


Against All Odds

by sweetautumnleaves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Sports, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Businessman!Magnus, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Protective Siblings, Romance, Slow Burn, WIP, alec is still in the closet but his family and friends know he's gay, tennis player!Alec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetautumnleaves/pseuds/sweetautumnleaves
Summary: When Alec meets Magnus at a friend’s concert, he is immediately lost in the man’s presence. But the timing isn't right since Alec is busy on becoming a successful tennis player.Now, two years later, he sees Magnus again. Out of all the places, they meet at the Lightwoods’ summer residence. During a time when Alec is recovering from a serious injury and trying to sort his life. But one look at Magnus and it seems like time stopped, and they’re back the night two years ago. And maybe this time. it's the right time and place to take a risk and find out if they actually stand a chance against all odds...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my "Shadowhunters" Big Bang Fic. Because as you may have noticed by now, I have no chill and that's why I signed up for this wild ride. It's been a crazy few weeks and I honestly don't know how I did it but... apparently, I did. lol 
> 
> This fic has challenged me in so many different ways and there were so many times when I just wanted to give up but thanks to a lot of people who told me over and over again that I can do it, I pulled through and I am really happy that I didn't give up. 
> 
> Thank you to [Maris](http://followmetopromiseland.tumblr.com/) who helped plotting and always came up with great ideas, my parabatai [Phil](http://phildrawsfanart.tumblr.com/) who sent so many encouraging words and read certain parts and told me that this was good, [Ketz](http://ketzwrites.tumblr.com/) for listening to me and giving amazing annotations, [Gracie](https://mattdaddorkio.tumblr.com/) who betaed the first chapter and also the 'Magnus Bane isn't smol squad' who had to listen to me whining 24/7. Special shout out to Megan!! You guys all rock and I owe you! <3  
> And also a big thank you to [Manon](http://shadowrld.tumblr.com/) for the incredible art she made for this fic. Isn't it just stunning??? I am so in love with it! <3

“You really are no fun, big brother. Can you at least show some kind of enthusiasm?”

Alec looked up from his beer, straight into the brown eyes of his sister. Izzy leaned with her hip against the massive wooden counter, arms folded. She wore tight, black jeans and a fitted blouse under her leather jacket; her long, black hair was falling over her shoulders in soft waves. She had this determined facial expression to not mess with her---and Alec instantly knew that he was in trouble. 

He rubbed the nape of his neck and exhaled deeply. “I don’t know if you forgot, but I’m still here against my will.”

Izzy tilted her head, looking at him from under her lashes. “As if sitting in front of the TV, moping, would have been the better option on a Friday night.” 

“I don’t mope.”

“Oh, please,” Izzy scoffed. “You’re the allegory of tall, dark, and brooding, brother dearest. I literally had to drag you out of the house since you don’t know the meaning of fun.”

Alec squinted his eyes. “Fun? As in cheering for your nerdy boyfriend? Incredible.” 

Izzy huffed. “Simon is nerd-hot, for your information, and a very talented musician. It’s his first real gig as a solo artist, so the least you can do is support him.”

He sighed and took a sip of his beer. “Well, I am silently supporting him from afar, if you don’t mind.”

Izzy poked his bicep multiple times. Alec hissed and made a grimace, trying not to show how painful those stabs were after he fell on his arm while catching the tennis ball before it hit the ground.

“Why are you like this?” She asked in a kind of defeated way, plopping down on the bar stool next to him.

“Like what?” Alec asked, sounding quite annoyed. He really wasn’t in the mood for such a discussion, let alone be all social and cheery after today. On the contrary, he would have rather stayed at home, watching crappy TV and drowning his problems with Chinese take-out and red wine, instead of listening to some depressing alternative music from Izzy’s boyfriend.

Alec loved his sister with his whole heart, he really did. But he didn’t know what the big deal was right now. He had agreed to come with her to the _Hunter’s Moon_ for Simon’s first concert because Izzy had feared nobody would show up. Which was, in hindsight, quite ridiculous. Not only did Alec meet up with his family and friends here every week when he wasn’t on the court, but it was also a pretty popular spot in Brooklyn due to the weekly live acts and the best cocktails in town, thanks to the bartender. Maia, a pretty young woman with dark skin, was also serving the bar tonight and had greeted Alec with a wink and a bottle of his favorite beer as soon as she had spotted him.

Izzy put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” she said and smiled sympathetically. “You do know that the world is not ending just because you lost the game, right?”

Alec pursed his lips. He hadn’t just lost a damn game. Losing was one thing, and Alec played tennis long enough to know that it was part of a career as an athlete. Getting your ass handed to you by none other than Jordan Kyle was a whole different level. His opponent had literally smashed him in three sets. It had been one of the worst defeats in his tennis career if Alec was honest with himself. And it had only been a training’s match for God’s sake. 

No wonder that Valentine Morgenstern, the head of Alec’s tennis club, was furious with him now. He’d blamed Alec for not giving his best---and he probably was right. Alec had made a lot of avertible mistakes. Nearly forty percent of his first serve had landed in the net, his forehand had been a complete disaster today, and the old injury in his right shoulder was killing him once again. Alec had even contemplated about taking some painkillers but he knew that they wouldn’t help at this point. According to his physiotherapist and doctor, his shoulder simply needed some rest. Otherwise, Alec would risk serious damage. 

But that was _not_ an option. Not when Alec was finally about to get to the top. So, against better judgment, he had put himself through even harder training sessions and more matches to get better. After all, tennis was his everything. The only thing he was remotely good at.

As it turned out, he fucked that up, too.

_Great._

Now Alec had to act like everything was cool in front of Izzy. Like he would get over today’s lost match and just win the tournament next month instead. Like his shoulder was fine and not actually killing him. Like he didn’t actually risk his health just to make his family proud and show the world that Alec Lightwood was more than just the son of former tennis star and Grand Slam winner Maryse Lightwood.

“I’m fine, Izzy,” Alec assured his sister but his voice didn’t even sound convincing in his own ears. Dammit, he was so tired and his whole body felt sore. He really didn’t want anything else but to go home and crawl into his bed and sleep for three whole days.

Izzy took a deep breath, shaking her head. “No, you’re not. But I won’t push it. Just know that when you’re ready to talk about what’s really going on with you, I’m here.” 

Alec hummed. He clasped his arm around Izzy’s shoulders and pressed a kiss into her hair. “I love you.”

Izzy giggled. “Of course you do. I’m the best sister one could ask for.”

He snorted. “You better go and see Simon now. Pretty sure he’s a nervous wreck at this point and about to chew his manager’s ear off. And from what you’ve been telling me, Raphael has zero patience for that.”

“Admit it, _hermano_ ,” Izzy said while gracefully sliding down from the bar stool in her six-inch heels. “You actually like Simon.”

Alec made a face as if he’d grabbed into a formicary. “He awkwardly high-fived me when we first met, he talks too much, cracks stupid jokes, and is dating my baby sister. What are you talking about? I hate that guy.”

Izzy chuckled. “I’ll tell Simon you said hi.”

He watched his sister disappear behind a door with a plate saying STAFF next to the small makeshift stage where some spotlights were highlighting a single chair. A guitar was resting in its stand next to it. The whole setting had a really intimate and private touch and Alec had to admit that the _Hunter’s Moon_ was the perfect location for an acoustic concert with the warm and rich atmosphere of dimmed lights and cozy seatings.

Alec cast a quick glance at his watch. It was shortly after six p.m. and the bar was filling with patrons. Except for the bar stool next to him, all the tables and seats were occupied by now. Maia and her colleague Maureen were busy serving drinks to the new arrivals. So much for Izzy’s ungrounded fear of no one showing up for Simon’s concert. 

“Can I get you another beer?” Maia asked, elbows propped on the counter and chin resting on her folded hands. 

Alec shook his head. “I’m good.”

“You look like shit,” she said nonchalantly.

“Thank you.” He deadpanned, taking a gulp from his beer bottle.

“Anytime.” Maia winked, her eyes gleaming with mirth. “But seriously, I’ve noticed your forced smile around Isabelle earlier. Besides, your whole posture is as stiff as a concrete pillar. You’re not okay, Lightwood.”

Alec pressed his lips together into a tight line. “Why are you all so worried about me? I already told Izzy that I am fine. More than fine, actually. In fact, I am so fine I don’t even care about that Kyle beat my ass.”

“Ouch.” Maia instantly flinched when Alec mentioned the name of her ex-boyfriend Jordan. She and Jordan had been briefly dating a few months ago but Jordan broke off with her because he wanted to focus on his career and according to Maia she wasn’t part of his plans for the future. Funny enough, the daughter of a famous news anchor apparently was. Alec hadn’t liked the guy from the start. From what Maia had told him, Jordan was a manipulative and ruthless jerk on and off the tennis court. 

“Yeah.” Alec drowned the rest of his beer and Maia wordlessly set a new bottle in front of him. He nodded thanks.

“Well, as much as I would love to hear you beating his ass, you need to take better care of yourself.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “You sound like Izzy and my mother combined.”

Maia punched his shoulder. 

Alec hissed. Pressing his eyes shut, he tried to breathe through the staggering pain. The strike hadn’t even been that hard, but it still felt like somebody had shot him and the bullet went directly through his shoulder blade. 

Hands balled into fists, Alec had to bite his tongue to not scream in pain.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, sorry, sorry.” Guiltily, Maia covered her mouth with her hands after she realized how much pain that touch had caused him. “I am so sorry, Alec.”

He held up his hand. “It’s okay,” he said lamely, carefully rubbing over his throbbing shoulder. He was so doomed. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“No, it’s not. And we both know it.” She folded her arms, looking at him through narrowed eyes and on the verge of giving him a stern lecture. “You have no idea how much I would like to kick your ass for real. Seriously, what are you even doing here? You are obviously in pain, and in need of rest.”

Well, he hadn’t been in that much pain before Maia had tried hitting him as if he was a punching bag, thank you very much. 

“To support Simon,” Alec muttered, glancing towards the stage, but there was still no sign of Simon.

“I’m pretty sure your best friend would be fine without you if it means you stop ruining your health.”

“Simon’s not my best friend,” Alec said through gritted teeth. 

It was a blatant lie, of course. Yes, Simon talked way too much for Alec’s taste, true, but he was a loyal, reliable and caring friend. He re-watched Alec’s matches with him to analyze how Alec could improve his game. Sometimes, they went for a morning run together which always ended in Simon whining about dying after five minutes but not daring to declare defeat nonetheless. They also had movie nights with the rest of his family and friends that almost always ended in both of them disagreeing on basically everything, but Alec wouldn’t want to miss a second of them. 

Hands down, Simon was the best guy his sister ever dated. Not that Alec would ever admit that to him.

Maia laughed. “Keep telling yourself that.”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly.

Suddenly, his phone beeped, notifying him of a new text. Alec fished it out of his jeans pocket. When he saw the sender, he sighed deeply and bit on the inside of his cheek. Of course, he hadn’t suffered enough for today. 

_“Heard you’ve lost again, Lightwood. When will you finally accept that you’ll never be good enough.”_

Attached to the text was a picture of a tall, blond guy dressed in white sportswear, holding a tennis racket in one hand while lifting a golden trophy into the blue sky in the other hand.

Alec balled his hands into fists, his nostrils flaring.

“Bad news?” Maia asked with worry in her voice.

He looked up, sliding the phone back into his pocket. He shook his head. “No. Everything’s perfect.”

Maia raised her left eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

Alec grabbed his beer bottle and stood up. “I need some fresh air.”

“Alec, wait!” Maia called but Alec kept walking, pretending that he didn’t hear her over the sound of the bar. 

Outside, in the sparsely lightened alley next to the _Hunter’s Moon_ , Alec leaned his head against the brick wall. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed out audibly, his breath visible in the cold October air. His head was spinning, heart beating heavily against his chest while the blood was rushing through his body.

“Asshole,” Alec breathed out, filling the rage boiling up in his veins.

In one swift movement, Alec turned around and slammed his fist directly into the wall. He didn’t stop until his knuckles were red and skinned and bloody. 

Panting, he welcomed the excruciating pain that hit him after the rush of euphoria had left. The pain numbed the thoughts of never being good enough. Never being able to win against that smug, blond asshole that seemed to win everything in life so easily. Whereas Alec had to fight for every tiny little thing. Of becoming a professional tennis player against his father’s plan of taking over his law firm. Of getting a place in Valentine’s tennis club. Or fighting for enough training lessons when everyone in that club was all over the golden boy. 

Sebastian Morgenstern. 

Alec’s nemesis since he’d set his feet into the club. Sebastian never stopped reminding Alec of what a failure he was and who the actual number one tennis player was. On some days, Alec really started to believe his words. Not that he needed Sebastian for that. Alec’s trainer never got tired of telling him what a loser he was. 

He was such a disappointment. Not only to himself but also to his family who didn’t stop to support him while he was stuck. Sebastian had won his third big tennis tournament this year, while Alec had won exactly zero. ZERO. Hell, today he had even lost against Jordan Kyle of all people. Someone he usually would have beaten on any other day. Especially since Kyle hadn’t had as much talent as Alec, or his forehand.

And, now, Alec apparently had not only injured his shoulder again but also his hand.

_Fuck._

“Hey, you okay?” 

Alec turned around to where the new voice was coming from. There, across from him and standing under a flickering lamp at the back entrance of the _Hunter’s Moon_ , stood the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. Dressed in tight black pants, leather boots and a burgundy button-down shirt under a slim, dark grey woolen jacket that accentuated his impressively broad arms. Around his neck, he wore a cashmere ascot tie and several silver necklaces with pendants were adorning his broad chest. 

Suddenly, Alec didn’t know how to breathe anymore.

The stranger arched an eyebrow, a lopsided smile playing at the corners of his mouth while obviously waiting for an answer.

Alec shook his head to come back from his reverie of shamelessly ogling that beautiful man. “Uhm… yeah, yeah. I-I’m… fine.”

The man stepped closer to Alec. The light of the backdoor lamp was reflecting on his ear cuff, and highlighting the red streaks in his black hair that was styled into a mohawk. “Doesn’t look like it, darling,” he said with a knowing look, his chin pointing to Alec’s bruised knuckles.

Sheepishly, Alec hid his hands behind his back. He straightened his posture but that sent a flash of pain to his shoulder, making Alec wince slightly. Shit, shit, shit. 

“It’s nothing,” he asserted with as much conviction as possible in his voice. It sounded so fake that Alec didn’t even have to look into the brown eyes of the stranger to know he didn’t buy it. 

The beautiful man frowned, exhaling deeply. “Considering the fact that the wall behind you doesn’t have a single scratch, while your knuckles are bloody and you’re obviously in pain when standing straight, I would say you’re far from being fine.”

Alec bit his bottom lip. He pressed his back even further into the cold brick wall, avoiding to look at the other man. He didn’t know what exactly was happening, but the stranger confused him and just looking into his eyes did things to Alec he really didn’t want to think more about. Or ever. After all, he kept hiding that certain part of him for a reason. Besides, he didn’t even have time for that. He had his tennis career to think about.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine.” 

He just needed to get out of this alley, take a cab home, spend an hour under the hot water of a shower, take some painkillers, and simply sleep. Tomorrow he would rise and shine like nothing had happened. He’d be on the court at 8 in the morning, training to get better. Training to forget the defeat. Training to finally beat Sebastian and see that arrogant grin disappear from the younger man’s angelic face for once.

“Well, okay,” the stranger said. “Mr. I’m-fine. Or do you have a real name?”

“Alec,” he blurted out, quite breathlessly.

“Alright. Alec.” Lips curled into a broad smile, the man took another step forward until he was standing so close that Alec could smell the warm sandalwood perfume, and see the hint of glitter around his kohl-rimmed eyes. “I’m Magnus.”

Alec nodded. “You probably should go back inside. Pretty sure there are a lot of people missing you by now.”

Magnus huffed. “Why do you think I’m here with you? My friend Raphael is in his usual jolly-good mood that makes a funeral be a place of pure fun. Not to mention that boy with the thick-rimmed glasses and that hideous plaid shirt that won’t shut up for a second.”

“Simon.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “You know him?”

“I’m afraid I do.” Alec sighed. “He’s going to marry my sister one day,” he chuckled.

“Oh, so the dark-haired woman who keeps telling him that he’ll be the next big superstar is your sister. Should have figured that out sooner that you two are related. Beauty truly runs in the family.”

Alec stared at him with wide eyes. Was Magnus serious? No, Alec probably misheard him. Nobody had ever called him beautiful before. Not in a genuine way, at least. Alec knew that some interviewers referred to him as ‘Maryse Lightwood’s handsome son’ which made Alec roll his eyes. Especially when Izzy also wouldn’t shut up about his female fans calling him ‘Sexy Ace’. He wanted to be remembered as a great tennis player. And not for being handsome. Or sexy.

“I should…” Alec pointed to the street. “I should go.”

“Wait.” With a flick of his hand, Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm. Fingers curled around his elbow, looking at Alec’s blood covered hand. “Oh, Alec.” Soothingly, Magnus’ thumb brushed over his knuckles, his voice so soft and caring but also so full of hurt and pain. 

Ashamed, Alec tried to draw his arm away, but Magnus didn’t let him. Instead, he pulled out a handkerchief and carefully blotted away the blood from his knuckles. 

Alec watched every move, breath hitching in his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time somebody that wasn’t family cared this much for him. Someone who made sure that he was okay. That he was safe. But this stranger, Magnus, that he knew all of ten minutes at best, seemed to worry about him. They had just met, but Alec already felt like Magnus got under his skin way too fast. And hard.

Alec really needed to leave.

Magnus took off his ascot tie and wrapped it around Alec’s knuckles. 

Alec gasped. He looked down at his temporary bandaged hand, his long fingers intertwined with Magnus’. “You just ruined your tie for me,” Alec stated, confusion and wonder both hearable in his voice.

Magnus shrugged nonchalantly. “Nothing I can’t replace. Actually, you gave me an excuse to go shopping again.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

“Nonsense.” 

Magnus’ thumb continued to brush over the palm of Alec’s hand, the touch light as a feather. Languorous chills started to run down Alec’s spine, making him shiver slightly. Magnus stopped the caress of his thumb and Alec had to bit back a groan when he let go of his hand, immediately missing the warmth of the other man’s hand.

_Get your shit together, Lightwood. Goddammit._

“You’re freezing, darling.”

Alec looked at Magnus through half-lidded eyes, finding it hard to breathe being near him. The way Magnus was looking at him, his careful touches as well as him being worried, it took Alec’s breath away. In fact, Alec wasn’t sure how he was even able to stand because he could have sworn his knees had turned into jelly at one point. It wasn’t like he had never seen or spoken to another man--or a beautiful man to be precise. But meeting Magnus was different. It overwhelmed Alec completely, and if he was honest, he had no clue what to say or how to act that didn’t make him look like a total idiot.

Magnus shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Alec’s shoulders, the warmth of the jacket enveloping him at once. Their faces were so close that he could feel Magnus’ hot breath against his ear, making him shiver even more. Actually, Alec had to literally force himself to not tilt his head so that their cheeks would brush against each other. He wasn’t cold before, but now Alec was sure he might actually have a fever because his cheeks felt like they were burning.

“There you go,” Magnus said, smiling softly. “Better?”

Alec nodded wordlessly, not trusting his voice nor the rest of his body.

The back door of the _Hunter’s Moon_ opened, making both Alec and Magnus jump apart like they got caught doing something forbidden. Their faces probably were both mirroring the shock and surprise of the sudden interruption.

An average tall man in his late twenties stood on the threshold, arms folded, looking at them through narrowed eyes. “ _Oh, Dios Mio_ , don’t tell me you two were making out.” He grimaced as if he was in actual pain. “Why am I always the one who has to see this?”

“Relax, Santiago!” Magnus said, rolling his eyes. “Nothing happened.”

“Yeah, whatever.” He brushed off a non-existing dust particle from his clearly expensive black suit. “The concert is starting shortly, so I suggest you two lovebirds get dressed if you wanna get back inside.”

Magnus wiggled his eyebrows. 

Santiago huffed, making an exasperated gesture with his hand. “Keep it, Bane. Just once, keep it.” And with that, he turned around and left. The door clunked shut.

Magnus smirked. “I know it didn’t look like it but he loves me.”

Alec let out a pressed laugh. 

“So, what do you say, darling?” Magnus looked at Alec. “Now that I have taken care of your bruises and also warmed your heart… Want to go back inside to listen to your future brother-in-law torturing his poor guitar?”

Alec looked at Magnus’ outstretched ring-clad hand. It was tempting to just grab it and go back inside with him. As a date. Because that’s what this meant, right? At least Alec was pretty sure that him accompanying Magnus would lead to no other assumption the second they’d both run into Izzy. Alec didn’t dare to imagine her reaction when she noticed his hand entwined with another man’s. She would never let him live that much was clear.

When in reality, this probably meant nothing. Magnus was stunning, beautiful, handsome, nice and the kindest person with the warmest smile. He was too good to get caught up in the mess that was Alec’s life. And besides, Alec had no time for a relationship. He needed to concentrate on his career. 

And not started dating.

A man.

Hell, if Sebastian ever found out that Alec was gay, this would be the ultimate death blow to Alec’s tennis career. Valentine would kick him out for good. He would never tolerate a gay tennis player in his precious club. Alec had once overheard a conversation between Valentine and one of his most important sponsors where both had made very disgusting comments about a recently retired tennis player who had come out.

No. Alec wasn’t ready for this. Even if his family and friends knew that he was gay, the rest of the world didn’t. And, as long as he had a somewhat career, it probably was better to keep his mouth shut and repress his feelings once and for all.

“You go. I… I need another minute,” Alec replied and smiled crookedly.

“Okay. But don’t take too long. You don’t wanna miss it.” Magnus’ pinkie brushed against Alec’s again and then he left, stepping through the back door.

Alec looked after him, long after the door had already closed behind Magnus. 

He shut his eyes, exhaling audible, heart about to jump out of his chest. He allowed himself to glance one last time to the door, lingering in what could have been, before he ran to the bustling street and hailed a taxi and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away*
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) and sometimes [twitter](https://twitter.com/anicalein).


	2. Chapter 2

_… two years later …_

 

“I can’t do this, Izzy.”

Alec stood in the parking lot of the brightly lit tennis club, his shaking hands buried deep in the pockets of his black jacket. Heart racing in his chest and his stomach churning with a nauseous feeling that simply wouldn’t go away. Honestly, there were a million different places where he would rather be right this minute.

“Hey,” Izzy said, putting her hands on his shoulders. She smiled encouragingly at him. “I will be by your side the whole time. You can do this, big brother.”

He shook his head slightly and exhaled a deep breath. “I hate these receptions with a passion, Izzy.”

“I know.”

“I should be home, concentrating on my semi-final, getting some sleep and not be here to shake peoples hands, smile and do some silly small talk.”

“And dancing with your beloved sister,” Izzy threw in, trying hard not to laugh when Alec gaped at her in total shock. “I’m kidding. I’m just kidding. Don’t worry, Simon got you covered.”

Alec rubbed with his hands over his face, exhaustion slowly getting the best of him. It wasn’t just that he hated these social gatherings with every fiber of his body, even though he knew that it was inevitable to meet up with sponsors, agents, teammates and the press once in a while. But truth be told, he was tired. He was barely able to hold himself up and therefore not in the mood to act socially. 

Lately, his old injury in his right shoulder was acting up again, becoming extremely painful with every new match. It was getting harder to make it look like he was in top shape and ready to take over the world from day to day. When in fact, he wouldn’t have even gotten out of bed on most days without taking a bunch of painkillers, let alone win any of his games. Actually, Alec had no idea how he, currently ranked 10th, had been able to win against the number 3 of the world today. He had, but the price he had to pay was an excruciating pain in his shoulder that not even therapist massages nor painkillers were able to get rid off completely.

He knew that if he wasn’t careful or finally taking it easy and giving his shoulder a rest as the doctor who had operated him last year had preached, he would risk serious damage and would never be able to hold a tennis racket again.

That’s why Alec had promised himself that he would take a break.

After this tournament.

After he beat Sebastian.

Until then, he would suppress the pain and live on painkillers because there was no way in hell that he would give up now. Not when he was so close to beat the number 1 of the world. Of finally stepping out of the shadows of the golden boy and showing the world that he, Alec Lightwood, could win against Sebastian Morgenstern. 

“Come on, big brother.” Izzy linked arms with a grumbling Alec and dragged him towards the glass entrance door.

Once inside, a conglomerate of soft jazz music, laughter and chatter welcomed them. The whole foyer was now filled with people dressed in fancy evening clothes; some were standing around cocktail tables, others were gathered in little groups, drinking champagne and eating finger food that attentive waiters were offering.

Some of the guests close to the entrance door had spotted the Lightwood siblings and started to whisper. Alec knew that they were talking about him attending another event with his sister Isabelle. It was no secret that ever since he’d became more successful the press had started to take an eager interest in his personal life, too. Actually, on some days it seemed like that part of his life was fascinating to them more than his tennis career. Avoiding the questions about a girlfriend or wife had become one of his specialties by now.

Alec internally rolled his eyes when he remembered the last interview he had with some annoying and intrusive reporter who wouldn’t stop with the questions until he had been this close to snap at the guy. As if Alec’s personal life, and most importantly his sexuality, was anyone’s but his business. Just because he was a known tennis player didn’t give people the right to ask these questions. After all, they most likely didn’t go around asking their accountant who they dated. 

The flashlight of a camera went off and blinded Alec for a moment. He forced a smile that was fake as hell. He would never get used to these things or why people were interested in him---when all Alec really wanted to do was playing tennis.

Izzy intensified the pressure on his arm as Alec spotted their parents, making a beeline for them. “Keep breathing,” she mumbled into his ear and giggled when he gave her the side eye.

“Mom.” Alec kissed his mother on the cheek and then shook hands with his father. “Dad.”

Maryse and Robert Lightwood were both dressed in black and looked like a power couple, ready to take over the world. But the truth was that it was all just a facade. In reality, they weren’t even a couple anymore ever since Robert had cheated on Maryse with a legal assistant three years ago. When his mother had found out she hadn’t hesitated for a second to file for a divorce but agreed to keep it under the radar, claiming that her personal life and especially her family was none of the public’s business. Alec knew that his mother had always tried her best to keep that part away from the press. Even after she had retired from the tennis business two decades ago. He respected his mother’s decision to act like she and his father were still together, in contrast to his sister Isabelle who didn’t hide her antipathy when it came to Robert.

“You’re late, Alec. Everybody’s asking for you. Where have you been?” Robert asked in a stern voice.

Alec crossed his arms behind his back, suppressing a wince when his shoulder started throbbing again. Damn, he really needed to increase his painkiller dose for tomorrow’s game or he would never stand a chance against Sebastian.

“Sorry,” Alec muttered. “We… we got held up.”

“Traffic,” Izzy chimed in, conspiratorially locking eyes with Alec.

He briefly nodded thanks. It was his fault after all that they were late since he’d spent too much time under the hot spray of the shower, getting his knotted muscles to loosen up but with no such luck. His whole body still ached and he felt like he got run over by a truck.

Robert shook his head in a disapproving way. “Alec, you can’t be late to these gatherings. Your attendance is important for your career, or have you lost focus on the things that clearly matter?”

Alec clenched his teeth, one could practically hear his jaw creaking. “I haven’t.”

“Good. Because you of all people should know that losing focus means defeat. On and off the court. And from what I have seen of your game today, son, you haven’t been concentrated one hundred percent.”

“Alec won, father.” Izzy said coldly, the word ‘father’ nearly hissing.

“Barely.”

“Enough, Robert!” Maryse said, her brown eyes narrowed and glaring with anger at her ex-husband.

“I’m just stating facts. Our son wanted to become a professional tennis player---against my will if I have to remind you of that, Maryse. So the least I expect of him is finally showing us that he is good enough to win a big tournament. Instead of losing every damn time right before the finish line because he didn’t give his best and lost focus on the things that truly matter in life.”

“Such as cheating on mom?” Izzy threw in nonchalantly.

Alec coughed.

Izzy smiled like an innocent angel.

And Maryse silently took a sip from her champagne flute. 

“Keep your voice down, Isabelle.” Robert chided. He looked around if somebody had heard her but it seemed that nobody paid attention to them. “This is between your mother and I.”

Tauntingly, Maryse raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows. “I think what your father is trying to tell you, Alec,” she put a hand on her son’s clean-shaven cheek, “that we both couldn’t be prouder of you. And that you are going to win against Sebastian tomorrow.”

“Thanks, mom,” Alec said with a crooked smile, leaning into the comforting touch for a moment longer.

“Well, he’d better,” Robert replied. “I just spoke with Richard Wilkens, the CEO of _Idris Watches_. He told me in private that his company was looking for a new brand ambassador for their upcoming new men’s watches collection. They wanted to ask Sebastian first but since Richard and I play golf together, I convinced him that you would be the better choice---and he agreed.”

“ _Idris Watches_? Oh, my God, that’s huge! Congrats, big brother,” Izzy beamed and clapped her hands in excitement. “Their platinum women’s collection is a must-have this fall and the whole editorial staff is losing its mind over it. Please, you have to let them know you have an amazing sister and still need a Christmas present for her.”

Alec rolled his eyes in a fond way.

Robert cleared his throat. “And now we all calm down again, alright? Because the deal is not done yet.”

“What’s the catch?” Alec asked in a deadpan voice.

His father shared a long glance with their mother and sighed deeply. “You have to win the match against Sebastian tomorrow. Otherwise… the deal is off. And Sebastian will become their brand ambassador.”

“You’re kidding,” Izzy huffed.

Alec pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fantastic,” he mumbled, not sure if he should laugh or cry. “No pressure at all.”

“I thought we all agreed that Alec would win?” Robert asked in confusion when his family didn’t break out into joy. “Just look at it as another motivation to succeed,” his father said, laying a hand on Alec’s shoulder. It probably should encourage Alec in a way but it actually felt as if ten thousand burrs were pulling him down.

Chin high, Maryse was pressing her cherry-red lips together into a tight line. “Is that what you were secretly doing while you let me greet _our_ friends by myself, Robert? Cooking up some plans behind Alec’s back?” Her voice was so sharp it could have cut glass without any problems. “Instead of thinking of your son and his feelings for once, you rather boast your ego and show the world what a great lawyer and negotiator you are. Honestly, I can’t believe you.” And with that, Maryse put her empty champagne flute onto the tray of a nearby standing waiter and left, her heels clicking loudly on the hardwood floor like an aggressive drum solo.

There was an awkward silence.

Robert Lightwood buried his hands in the pockets of his black tux, his expression blank. “Okay, I better go. There are still a few people I have to speak with. Alec, Isabelle, I’ll talk to both of you later.” A second later he was gone, disappeared into the chattering and festive crowd.

Alec glanced at his sister who stared into the direction their parents had stormed off. Her mouth slightly agape. 

“Now that went… interesting,” Alec stated, arms folded before his chest. He couldn’t believe that his mother had really given Robert a piece of her mind. In public. Even if Maryse had said it all in a very calm and quiet voice and nobody probably overheard her, it was still unexpected. Because Maryse Lightwood normally didn’t lose her countenance.

Izzy turned her head, eyes wide. “What just happened?”

Alec just shrugged.

“Hey,” a cheery male voice said behind Alec’s back. He tilted his head and looked at Simon who was grinning widely before bending down to give Izzy a quick peck on the mouth. He wore a dark navy striped suit that matched perfectly with Izzy’s silk halter neck dress. “So, what did I miss?” Simon wondered as he accepted a glass of champagne a waitress was offering.

Both Alec and Izzy went silent.

“Guess I don’t want to know,” he chuckled, taking a sip of his champagne. “No, but seriously, who is your next opponent, Alec? I totally forgot to check the news on my way here since I’ve been in the studio the whole day.”

Izzy nudged him with her elbow, making a distinct gesture with her hand to shut his mouth. 

“Morgenstern,” Alec replied. 

The name alone made his stomach twist. Especially after finding out about the deal his father had put together behind his back. Of course, he was kind of grateful that his father had come to terms with Alec’s decision to become a professional tennis player and also agreed to check all the contracts and find him sponsors and such but Alec still didn’t like it that Robert Lightwood continued to make decisions for his son. After all, it was his face that would be visible in the ads and campaigns---not his father’s. Alec simply wanted to know before Robert made negotiations that would put him under even more pressure.

Simon choked on his champagne. “Oh shit, man!”

Alec grimaced.

“But you’re going to win this, right?” Expectantly, he looked at Izzy who was watching him with an expression so full of love that Alec had to look away for a second because sometimes it was really hard witnessing how happy these two important people in his life were. “I mean… sure you will. You’re… you’re Alec Lightwood.” 

Simon, the everliving optimist.

“Thanks, Simon.”

“And,” Simon paused, raising a finger and seeking all the attention before he dropped the bomb, “I am totally going to be there, too. I told Raphael that I had to take the day off tomorrow to cheer for you.”

Alec groaned, remembering when Simon had come to his opening match a week ago, dressed in a t-shirt with Alec’s portrait on it and loudly screaming “Go, Ace, go!” between breaks.

“Ignore him,” Izzy asserted with a giggle. She casually put her arm around Simon’s waist who drew her closer to him. “Alec’s happy to have his best friend there for support. He just had trouble showing it. As usual.”

“Aw. But we all know that deep down my brother-in-law is a big softie.”

“Can you two stop it?” Alec rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Besides, you do know that you first have to ask my sister to marry you before you become my brother-in-law, right?”

Izzy smiled ambiguously.

Alec’s eyes widened comically. “Wait… he doesn’t… you haven’t?” Somehow it became really hard to breathe when thinking about his baby sister actually going to tie the knots with his best friend. “Did he ask you to marry him already, Izzy?” He croaked.

“No.” Izzy tutted. “Relax. Unlike you, I talk to you about my personal life.”

“Hey, I talk to you,” Alec argued. Izzy and Simon shared a meaningful look. “Not that there is anything to talk about,” he added hastily.

_“Right.”_

Alec glared at her. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

She threw her head back and laughed. “Nothing.”

“Seriously, man. Don’t you think I would have asked you for your approval first before actually asking Izzy?”

Alec scowled. “Well, you better.”

“By the way, how’s your shoulder doing?” Simon wanted to know while munching on some hors-d'oeuvres.

Alec froze. 

“Shoulder?” Izzy frowned, looking from her brother to her boyfriend. “What’s going on?”

Simon, who immediately recognized his mistake, made a dismissive wave of his hand. “Nothing. Don’t worry, babe.”

Izzy stood with her hands on her hips and looked with narrowed eyes at the two men. “Don’t babe me, Lewis,” she said in a voice as cold as ice that ended any kind of protest Simon dared to maybe voice out. “And now to you, brother dearest, what is he talking about?”

“Nothing,” Alec repeated quietly, nervously fidgeting with his cufflinks to avoid Izzy’s piercing glare. “I’m… I’m fine.”

“If you say that one more time, I swear to God, I am going to strangle you, _hermano_.”

“Alec’s shoulder is hurting again,” Simon blurted out.

Izzy’s head jerked around, her black curls flying. “What?” She asked in disbelief.

Alec pursed his lips. “Thanks, Simon. Of course, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut for once.”

“Come on,” Simon’s face full of guilt and regret, “you know it is impossible to keep secrets from your sister.”

“I don’t know, Simon,” Alec bristled with anger, “it worked perfectly fine before you decided to spill it all out.” 

Alec knew he sounded like a pouty five-year-old but he actually didn’t care. He was mad at his best friend for blabbering out the one secret he had begged him not to spill. Because Alec knew what would happen otherwise. Izzy would have gotten mad and ending up telling their mother. And Maryse would have told him that he was not fit enough for the upcoming matches and that he should rest. That he should take care of his shoulder and no tournament was worth risking his health.

But they all had no idea how important it was for him.

It wasn’t just about winning. 

Or beating Sebastian at one point. 

It was about proving to himself that he could do it. 

He finally was at a point in his life where he truly believed that he was ready. That he could succeed. That he could achieve anything he wanted. And he’d be damned if an aching shoulder would stop him now.

That was until Simon had found him one morning two weeks ago, writhing on his bed in pain because his shoulder was hurting like a bitch after the extensive serve training. Simon had wordlessly handed him a glass of water and some painkillers, their morning run long forgotten. Instead, he had spent the whole day with Alec, watching Netflix and eating Mexican takeout. When Simon had left that night, Alec had made him promise to not tell anyone about it. Especially not Izzy.

“How long has this been going on?”

Alec ground his teeth. “Shortly before the tournament started,” he mumbled.

Izzy nodded, her frustration more than visible on her delicate features. “And it didn’t occur to you once to tell me? I’m your sister, Alec! I love you. Dammit, I worry about you.”

“Exactly.” Alec took a step towards his sister, brushing a strand of Izzy’s black hair behind her ear. “I promise I’m okay. I probably only trained a bit too much lately. You know how much of a perfectionist I am.”

Izzy pushed with both of her fists against his chest, making him slightly tumble. “I’m going to kick your ass if you’re lying to me.” And then she threw herself into his arms, pressing her cheek against Alec’s collarbone.

“How sweet... Lightwood needs to be comforted by his sister already because he’s going to lose tomorrow.” Out of nowhere, Sebastian had appeared, smiling connivingly. 

Sebastian Morgenstern might look like an angel with the blond hair and the finely chiseled cheekbones but not even the tailored black designer tux could hide the evilness inside of him.

“What do you want, Sebastian?” Alec barked, noticing how Izzy had stiffened in his arms after hearing Sebastian’s voice. He squeezed her tighter against his chest. The urge to protect her from everything that was bad in this world but especially Sebastian, who once thought he could get to Alec through his sister but ended up lying on his back, was nearly overwhelming in this moment. Alec knew damn well that Izzy could take care of herself and was able to kick literally everyone’s ass but he was still her big brother after all. 

“Just mingling, talking with people, doing some interviews, smiling for the cameras. Basically, being a good host.”

“I thought Valentine Morgenstern was the host of this party.” Simon deadpanned. 

Sebastian crooked one eyebrow. “And who are you?”

“This is Simon Lewis, an aspiring musician and my best friend actually,” Alec introduced Simon who beamed at him while Sebastian looked as if he was developing a stomach ulcer. “Not that you would know what friendship is,” Alec added with a smirk.

Sebastian scoffed. “Who needs friends when you’re the number one in the world and win trophies instead. Not that you would know what that feels like,” he retorted with a devilish grin. 

Alec felt the irrepressible urge to scratch that grin from Sebastian’s mouth. He really had to win against Sebastian tomorrow to finally put him in his place. Even if Valentine would be furious with Alec when beating his son. He knew that Valentine had made it look on the press conference this afternoon as if he didn’t care who of the two would win but Alec had no doubt that anything else other than Sebastian’s win would not be tolerated, resulting in Alec facing serious consequences. Not that Alec would care for that once he’d beat Sebastian and move into the finale.

“You’re just a little boy who is desperately fighting for daddy’s love and approval when in reality, Valentine only cares about money and success.” 

Sebastian whirled around, pointing his finger directly at Izzy. “You better shut your mouth, sweetheart. You don’t know a thing about my relationship with my father.”

Izzy folded her arms, standing in total protective-sister-mode in front of Alec. “I write for a magazine. And I heard of the rumors of Valentine’s sadistic training methods when you were just a little boy.”

“I needed it,” Sebastian retorted. His face hard, no sign anymore of the charming angel’s face he usually put on in public. “He made me better. He made me a winner.”

“He made you cruel and lonely,” Izzy continued with brutal honesty.

Sebastian clenched his hands into fists, knuckles turning white whereas his pupils were nearly as black as his tux, resembling two blazing pieces of coal. “Shut up. Just… shut up!” 

“Okay, I think now is the perfect time to say hello to your parents,” Simon interjected hastily, swallowing the last bit of an hors-d'oeuvre. He grabbed Izzy’s hand and disappeared with her into the crowd. 

Lips pressed together tightly, a mischievous smile curled at the corner of his mouth. He never felt prouder of his baby sister. No doubt that she would have headed into a fist fight with Sebastian if Simon hadn’t dragged her away. Even though he was several inches taller than her and also one third heavier as her---not that this had stopped Izzy in the past. Alec wondered if Simon had just saved Izzy from herself or Sebastian from Izzy. Probably the latter.

Sebastian leaned forward, his cold breath brushing against Alec’s cheek. “I’m going to destroy you tomorrow, Lightwood.”

Patting Sebastian’s shoulder, Alec smirked confidently. “Keep telling yourself that.”

And then Alec left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any bets who is going to win?? *wiggles eyesbrows*
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) and sometimes [twitter](https://twitter.com/anicalein).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, pumpkins, now we dive into the tennis circuit in this chapter. 
> 
> Funny thing is, I have a very basic knowledge of tennis. lol But when I started to plot this fic, making Alec a tennis player just seemed right. I spent a lot of time on research and I hope that it turned out okay and that you can follow the plot. After all, I wanted to give you an impression of the sport but not bore you or make it too technical. Hope it worked out this way. If there are mistakes or I chose a wrong term or whatever, it's my fault alone and I apologize.  
> Don't worry, you DO NOT have to watch tennis or need a glossary!  
> 

Sunday, shortly after five in the afternoon. The sun was shining down on the sold out tennis stadium in New York City. Over twenty thousand people were here to watch Alec Lightwood play against Sebastian Morgenstern in the semi-final of the most anticipated tennis tournament of the year. Among the audience were also the three most important people in Alec’s life to support him: Izzy, Simon and his mother Maryse. They had screamed the loudest when Alec had entered the court fifty minutes ago. Alec had been relieved when he saw that Simon wore only a plain shirt this time and not something as embarrassing as last time.

Alec sat on a lawn chair, his grey t-shirt stuck to his back. A light breeze was cooling off his sweaty forehead while he brushed away a damp strand of his black hair. The first set was over and Alec had won the set 6:4. Sebastian had been furious when Alec had made the last set point to win the set, throwing his tennis racket on the ground.

They were in the middle of the second set now. Alec had lost the first two games, including his service which wasn’t a complete disaster but it wasn’t great either because Sebastian led 2:0 by now. Alec definitely couldn’t let him win the next game, too. It was his turn to serve again after the little break and he needed to win this game or he would give Sebastian another advantage to possibly win this second set. Sebastian Morgenstern may be a devil on and off the court but he sure was a brilliant player with an incredible and powerful two handed backhand. More than once he’d chased Alec along the baseline, in order to catch the tennis ball.

The chair umpire called them.

Alec stood up, the audience cheering in the back, but he didn’t pay attention to it. His shoulder had started to hurt at the end of the first game, even though Alec had doubled up his painkiller meds this morning. He also had put a cooling pack on his aching muscles during the break, but it had only helped for like two minutes before his shoulder had started to painfully throb again. 

Racket in one hand, Alec gritted his teeth while heading to his position. He really had no idea how he would survive more than three sets that were necessary to win the match and move into the finale.

The ball boy tossed two tennis balls to Alec. He checked how they bounced and tossed one of the balls back to the ball boy. Then he prepared himself for his serve. He threw the ball into the air, hitting it hard with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and landed in Sebastian’s service box.

“Let.” The chair umpire said, which meant that Alec had to serve again.

Alec cursed silently.

His second serve was placed correctly this time and Alec was able to win the third game.

2:1

He lost the fourth and fifth game though.

4:1

In the end, Sebastian won the second set 6:2 after thirty-five minutes, celebrating with a fist pump.

Slouchy, Alec went back to his chair. He grabbed his towel that a ball boy handed him and buried his face in it. He exhaled deeply, heart racing in his chest. His shoulder was hurting like a bitch after Sebastian’s aggressive play of serve and volley. 

Alec rolled his shoulders, trying to relax his tense muscles but that made it even worse. He bit his bottom lip to suppress a cry from leaving his throat. 

Of course, Alec knew beforehand that this game would push him to his limits. After all, his opponent was the current number one in the world. That’s why he’d decided this morning to take the kind of painkillers that his doctor had advised him, he should only take when the pain in his shoulder became unbearable.

Yet, here he was. Instead of the meds kicking in and numbing the pain, the ache in his shoulder got so intense that even breathing became hard by now. Alec had no idea why the painkillers didn’t work like they usually did in the past. 

“Time.”

The audience cheered when both players got up from their seats to take their rightful positions at the baseline.

“Quiet, please,” the chair umpire asked after some people continued to scream and shout Sebastian’s name, reminding them that both players needed absolute silence to concentrate on their game.

Sebastian opened his serve with an ace. 

“Fifteen-love,” the chair umpire announced.

15-0

Three more points and Sebastian would also win the first game of the third set. 

“Fuck!” Alec breathed out, putting his head back. 

Sebastian raised his thumb, smirking.

Alec rolled his eyes and repositioned himself for Sebastian’s next serve.

Maybe Sebastian became too arrogant or cocky, but due to a double fault, Alec got his first point in this game.

“15-all.”

Alec remained silent whereas Sebastian’s swearing was audible in the complete stadium, thanks to the speakers that were placed in every corner of the court.

Nevertheless, Sebastian won his game.

1:0

Now it was Alec’s turn to serve. 

He prepared himself for his serve, but right before he was about to hit the ball to place it in Sebastian’s service box, something cracked in his shoulder. The noise was so loud that even the people sitting in the upper tier of the stadium must have heard it.

The racket slipped out of his hand with a thud.

Alec shook his head, staring at the racket in disbelief. He bent down to pick it up again but all of a sudden he couldn’t move his arm anymore. He fell onto his knees, gasping for air. His lung was hurting with every breath he took, while his heart was pumping so much blood through his veins that Alec felt dizzy for a second.

He heard people shouting his name. From somewhere, Izzy’s and his mother’s voice were audible, full of panic and fear. 

More screaming and shouting.

And then everything went black.

*

“How are you feeling, _hermano_?” Izzy asked. She leaned against the door frame of the living room, looking sorrowful at Alec who was half-sitting and half-lying in an armchair. His legs rested on the coffee table, a bowl of cereals in his hand. The TV was playing in the background, but Alec had muted it when Izzy had arrived.

“Great.” He replied snarkily, shoving a spoonful of cereals into his mouth and munching loudly.

Knowingly, Izzy arched her eyebrows. “You know, I really thought you’d be finally in a better mood. But, looks like I was wrong.”

“Apparently,” Alec deadpanned.

Izzy sighed. She sat down on Alec’s leather loveseat, crossing her legs gracefully. “It’s been over four months, Alec.”

He pressed the tip of his tongue against his inner cheek. “Your point?”

“You heard what the doctors told you.” She laid her hand on his. “This is not the end of the world,” Izzy said softly, her palm brushing over his knuckles in a comforting way.

“Easy for you to say.” He swung his legs off the table and put the bowl with cereals away. 

“Alec, come on…”

“I fucking lost, Izzy. I lost the match. I missed the one opportunity to finally win a big tournament. And on top of that, I am suffering from shoulder impingement syndrome. So yeah, this is fucking fantastic,” Alec yelled. As soon as the words left his mouth, though, he regretted them. He knew that Izzy was the last person who deserved his anger. After all, the only one who was to blame for his situation, was he himself. 

Alec should have known better. But he hadn’t stopped with his training after his shoulder had started acting up again. Instead of letting his body relax, he’d worked even harder for the forthcoming tournament, numbing the ever-increasing pain in his shoulder with more and more painkillers. Because all he could think of at the time was to beat Sebastian for once. After that, yes, he would take a break. But not before that.

That was until his body had pulled the plug, leading to him blacking out on the court in front of twenty thousand people.

The next thing Alec remembered, was waking up in a hospital bed. A bunch of serious looking doctors gathered around his bed, explaining to him that the tendons of the rotator cuff muscles were inflamed. Alec didn’t need surgery but he had to rest his shoulder for at least a few months---meaning, no sport. At all.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said in a contrite tone, full of guilt and sadness.

“It’s okay. Well, it’s not but… I understand you.” Izzy entwined her fingers with his, lips forming a small smile. “Though, you have to stop blaming yourself. What’s done is done, Alec. You can’t change what happened anymore.”

Alec rubbed his face, exhaling deeply. “It’s just… it’s hard to accept the truth that I will never get to beat Sebastian in an important tournament.”

“Hey,” Izzy sat up, straightening her back, “listen to me. Just because you had to give up last time, doesn’t mean that you won’t get another chance. This rest period is only temporary until your shoulder has recovered. Trust me, you will be back on the court in no time.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Alec leaned his head against the backrest of the chair, staring at a spot on the ceiling. “All I know is that it will still take some time before I can think of holding a racket again. And even then I’ll be completely on my own since Valentine has ended our contract in January. Dad is still furious about that decision.”

“I’ve heard that Valentine had signed Jordan Kyle.”

Alec huffed. “Not surprising.” Kyle and Morgenstern would probably get along just great since they were both ruthless, not caring for consequences or the feeling of others.

“For what it’s worth, I think it’s for the best,” Izzy mused. “I believe even mom is relieved that you were forced to take a break now. I’ve never seen her so freaked out when she saw you lying on the ground, not moving.”

Causing his mother that much pain, made Alec’s stomach churn again and he had to fight back the bitter bile that was rising up his throat. He remembered how Maryse had watched beside his hospital bed, holding his hand, not caring that her mascara had gotten smudged or that her dress ended up full of crinkles.

“Dad called two days ago, asking when I’ll back on the court.”

“That’s so typical of him.”

Alec sighed, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I do miss tennis, though, Iz.”

His sister nodded. “I know.”

“It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted to do. The only thing I am remotely good at.”

“You know that’s not true,” Izzy argued. “You’ve just lost your focus a bit since tennis was the only thing on your mind for years. But you are so much more than a great tennis player. You’re an amazing man, Alec. You’re loyal, responsible, smart, incredibly handsome and you have the biggest heart.” Izzy smiled when Alec scrunched his nose after listing his qualities. “Tennis might be a big part of you, but it definitely doesn’t define you.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to understand this. But it’s hard because I just have to turn on the damn TV or open any newspaper and the first thing I see is Sebastian’s face, grinning at me while holding another trophy in his hand. While I sit at home, resting, feeling like an old man.”

“You are an old man,” Izzy teased.

Alec threw a cushion at her, and they both started to laugh.

“Thank you, Iz.”

Izzy shrugged. “I’m always here for you, big bro.”

Alec smiled warmly. “Me, too.” 

“You know what? Maybe you should get out of the city for a while, to see and hear something else for a change,” Izzy suddenly suggested. “After all, you only leave your apartment when you have to go and see your physical therapist these days. You’re not even coming to the _Hunter’s Moon_ with Simon and me anymore. Maia also asked several times where you are. Don’t you get cabin fever, bro? When all you do is hiding in your apartment, brooding and feeling sorry for yourself. Honestly, that’s not healthy.”

Alec squinted his eyes. “I’m not brooding.”

“Sure you are,” Izzy stated in a stubborn voice, arms folded. She was looking at him with a furrowed brow. “It’s three in the afternoon, Alec, and you’re still in sweatpants and the shirt you usually sleep in. And you’re eating cereals, probably the only food you have in your pantry. Do you want me to continue?”

He muttered something incomprehensible. He hated when Izzy could read him so well. Well, okay, he might have worked a bit too much on his grumpy and depressed self lately, not caring about his looks, the people close to him or the world in general, but who could blame him, right? After all, his whole world got shattered in an instant.

“I can’t just leave,” Alec waved aside. “I still have to see my physical therapist and doctor for a checkup.”

Izzy tsked and rolled her eyes excessively. “Sometimes, you’re so dumb, big brother. I never said you should fly to the Caribbean, though, on second thought, you really need a tan. And it also wouldn’t hurt to flirt with some cute Caribbean boys.”

“Haha, very funny, Iz.”

“I’m serious, Alec.” Izzy propped her elbows on her knees. “When was the last time you’ve got laid?”

“I’m so not talking about my sex life with my sister.”

Izzy tried to hide her laugh behind her hand, but her giggles were still audible. “What sex life?” 

Alec glared at her.

“That’s exactly my point. For years, tennis was the only thing on your mind. You’ve put everything else on hold for that career. And that’s okay, Alec. But right now, you have the opportunity to concentrate on something other than tennis.” Izzy stood up and sat down on the armrest, brushing through Alec’s thick raven hair. “Don’t deny yourself the happiness you deserve, big brother.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

Izzy chuckled. “Of course, I’m right.”

“That’s why I’ll leave for the Hamptons,” Alec declared all of a sudden, with a determination in his voice that surprised even himself.

His sister blinked, confusedly. _“The Hamptons?”_ She sounded as if he’d just declared to emigrate to the South Pole.

“Yes, the Hamptons. Why do you look so surprised? You know that mom got the summer residence there after the divorce.”

Izzy swallowed visibly. “It’s… it’s...early spring, Alec,” she stuttered, raising her eyebrows that they nearly reached her hairline. “No one will be there this time of the year.”

“Why do you think I want to go there?” Alec squinted his eyes in irritation. “I need my privacy, time to think about what to do with my life if tennis isn’t an option anymore. I definitely don’t go there to attend some stupid garden parties.”

“Alec…” 

“No, Izzy. It’s decided.”

Izzy puffed out the air she was holding in, obviously declaring defeat. “Fine. But before you leave, please take a shower. And shave. You look like a homeless person.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I am sorry for hurting poor Alec. I really am!  
> Second, I promise Magnus will appear in the next chapter, don't worry. But I had to establish a lot of things first and since Alec's story is the main catalyst here, I spent some more time on his arc. 
> 
> As always, I dunno when I can update again since I have other WIPs to work on and have to work on my original novels, but... I am trying!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. Comments and kudos are love and might help to encourage me to update faster, but no promises!
> 
> I can be found on [tumblr](http://magnusandalexander.tumblr.com/) and sometimes [twitter](https://twitter.com/anicalein).
> 
> All the love,  
> A.


End file.
